An unlikely alliance
by emmajoneswatts
Summary: Anna has lived a life of hell at the hands of her evil step father and his cruel sons until one day she finds an unlike ally in her quest for freedom
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't one of you drive yourself instead of making me take you? It's hours out of the way,

I'd have no choice but to sit in the car bored all day!"

Anna knew she was fighting a losing battle but the last thing she wanted was to sit alone in

the car all day parked in some field, hours away from civillisation while her drunk of a step

father and two sadistic step brothers swilled beer and jeered on the "barbaric" wrestling.

It just wasn't fair!

"You'll do it little bitch because you've been told to. You will obey me! I'm you're father!"

As he spoke he reached out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her towards him and slamming her

hard against the wall.

"Except you aren't my father..."

Before she could finish her sentence she felt the full force of her step father's wrath as

his fist made contact against her soft skin of her cheek.

"I'm as close to a father you'll ever have. Maybe if you're mother wasn't such a slut you

may have known him but you don't so you'll do as i say!"

His final words were spat with utter venom as he repeatedly pushed her against the wall as

her step brothers stood smugly behind him. Straining to hold back the tears, Anna focused

on a fixed point of the wall praying the abuse would soon be over. Eventually he became bored,

slamming her one final time against the wall as he released her from his grasp and the three

men returned to the sitting room laughing, a beer in each of their hands. Slowly Anna climbed

the stairs to her room, pushing the door shut behind herself and sliding to the floor where

she began to sob. Their treatment she could put up, she'd lived with it for years but she

couldn't accept Stewart calling her mother a slut when he knew only too well why she had no

knowledge of who her father was and that was hardly her mother's fault. More the monster who

attacked her as she was travelling from work to collect Anna's older brother Thomas from his

baby sitter. The beast was never found and Anna was his "gift" to her mother.

Shortly after Anna's birth her mother had met Stewart and soon moved him and his two older

son's into their family home where he raised both Anna and Thomas like his own, at least until,

her mother passed away. Then things changed. Her once loving step father turned into an abusive

drunk and his sons Cole and Jesse weren't much better. Thomas left to follow his childhood

dream as a pilot in the army and Anna was left to serve them and suffer constant abuse at

their hands. Choked, slapped, whatever punishment they felt appropriate for her indiscretions.

All Anna ever wanted was to run away but the thought of being caught and the repercussions scared

her all the more. It seemed she had no choice, she was taking the three of them to the Tournament of

death in the morning. Climbing to her feet, she began to prepare for the following day before heading

to bed, hoping the current peace downstairs would last long enough for her to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna rose early, preparing in secret for her day once she was free of her captors. Slipping her

bikini on underneath her skirt and blouse, she set about preparing their breakfasts before they rose.

As they climbed in the car, to Anna's relief her step father and brothers were still drunk from their

late night binge and fell swiftly back to sleep once the car was in motion giving her plenty of time with

her thoughts. Thoughts like what would it be like to have an actual father that she could run away to?

Was she doing the right thing keeping their cruelty a secret from Thomas? Would she ever be free? Would

it have been different if her mother was still alive? All she knew was when she was a mother, she'd go

through anything to stop her children suffering the way she had.

The hours seemed to fly by and long before she was finished mulling over her thoughts they had

reached their destination. As she parked the car she woke her sleepy passengers who clumsily fell out of

the car and began to stumble towards the outside arena with the rest of the crowd, chugging back bottle after

bottle as they went. Anna remained in the car until she was certain they were out of sight before she hopped

out, retrieving the picnic she had smuggled into the boot earlier along with her current reading material and

set off towards the lake in search for the perfect spot. While her "family" enjoyed drinking themselves into

oblivion while watching a bunch of men hit each other with light tubes She intended to relax by the water and

catch up on her novel. After wandering for just over ten minutes, Anna found her spot. It was far enough away to

avoid constant disruptions, however close enough to hear the announcers when they declared the main event so she

could beat the the others back to the car and avoid another scolding. Wriggling on her back amongst the grass

until comfortable, Anna felt her body finally relax as she unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her bruised stomach

from Cole's latest beating as she opened her book and delved into an entirely different world.

Before too long sounds of shouting close by pulled Anna back to reality. A tall man covered in blood

and sweat cam stumbling out of the trees, dropping to his knees by the lake before proceeding to wash the

blood off that covered almost all of his exposed skin completely unaware he wasn't alone. Reaching into her

picnic basket she pulled out the cloth which she always kept handy for emergencies and held it out towards the man.

"Here.. use this. It'll be more effective than your hands."

Realizing he wasn't alone, the man crawled the short distance to where Anna sat. Taking the cloth he began to wipe

the more obvious signs of blood from his body, unaware of how much he was "wearing". As she sat silently watching his

miss massive areas of blood, she held out her hand to retrieve the cloth.

"Let me help you. You're missing most of it!"

Nodding he handed the cloth back to Anna and she began to delicately wipe away all signs of blood from his body.

Kneeling in front of him to reach his neck and shoulders, a sudden spurt of dizziness overcame her and she fell backwards,

the handsome stranger grabbing her waist and pulling her to his chest was her only save. Within minutes it had passed

and Anna felt herself blush as their eyes locked on to each others and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"You ok there?"

He retained his grip on her waist, pulling her on to his lap. Unable to form any sort of words, Anna nodded silently.

She could feel his pool like eyes, deep and mysterious boaring into hers as his hands began to slowly rub against her

stomach making her shiver with nerves. In a moment of panic, Anna rolled herself from his clutches and continued to dab

at his blood covered body hoping the awkwardness would soon be at an end.

"Thanks...I'm Jon. and you are?..."

"Anna. My name is Anna"

"Sunbathing are we Anna... well follow me"

Grabbing the basket he pulled Anna to her feet, dragging her along behind him as he weaved between trees and shrubbery

until they emerged at a much more secluded area where the sun shone directly on them. As its rays beat down against the

lake Anna was certain it shone like a thousand crystals lay beneath the surface. Jon placed the blanket on the floor,

settling himself on it watching Anna as she stood in awe at such a beautiful sight.

"There you go. If you're going to sunbath at least do it where its actually sunny."

Anna placed herself beside him on the blanket, still staring out across the lake.

"So Anna why are you sitting all alone out here?"

Anna awkwardly shifted where she sat as she tried to choose her words carefully.

"My step father and his two sons are among the crowds. I had to drive them and since its a three hour drive they're

making me wait here till it ends to take them home."

Jon nodded thoughtfully

"I take it you are not a fan then?"

The look Anna shot him was all he needed to answer his question.

"Certainly Not! It gives stupid men the notion they can do anything they want irregardless of the consequences,

especially when it comes to victimizing and abusing women!"

Jon remained silent before finally shaking his head.

"You can't blame wrestling for the actions of a cowardly man. A real man would never harm a woman."

In the distance the sound of the bell rang signifying the end of the match followed by the roar of the crowds

which echoed through the trees.

"I gotta go, my match is next. Stay here and I'll be back after my match. I want to know more about you!"

Anna nodded, watching as her mysterious new friend disappeared among the trees. Once she was certain she was alone

she slowly removed her blouse and slid out of her skirt, laying them gently over the picnic basket before lying back to soak up the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon's loud and abrupt return woke Anna who had fell sleep with the heat of the sun. "Whoah! I wasn't expecting coming back to this. Liking the view by all odds but wasn't expecting it!" Realising she was still only wearing her bikini she frantically grabbed at her skirt to get dressed again as he stood chuckling at her behaviour. "No leave it... You've got a killer body!" Kneeling down he carefully removed the skirt from her grasp and lay it back on the picnic basket as he stretched across the remaining blanket as his eyes darted over every inch of her bare skin until he stopped at the bruising on her ribs. "Did they do this to you?" Silently Anna gave a low nod as she placed her hands over the bruising to hide it. "Why not leave? You don't have to put up with that." "I've nowhere to go and guaranteed if they found me I would end up much worse than I am now. I'm stuck there. There was silence again before Jon spoke. "I can help. My flat mate and I have a spare room, take that till you're on your feet. I can help you leave too. I can drive back behind you tonight, bag everything up and sneak out without them even knowing when theyre asleep." Anna shot him a weak smile. "I wish it was that easy. Its not just me. I couldn't leave my pets there, they'd be neglected. Until I've somewhere to take them, I have to stay" "What kind of pets?" "One dog and two cats. If i left without them they'd turn him savage to kill them for sport. I couldn't bare it." "Bring them. That's sorted." Anna looked at him in shock and could feel herself well up at this strangers generosity. "Thank you. Really. Thank You!" Jon smiled as he rolled to his side and continued to scan every inch of her body with his eyes, clearly eager to see more. "Oh crap! I'm burning!" Jumping to his feet at her remark Jon held his hand out to help her up. "Come on, if you're burning going in the lake will help soothe it." As he spoke he pulled his shirt over his head revealing his lightly chiseled chest, not quite a six pack she thought but he certainly had potnetial. Anna watched as he began to unbuckle his belt and before long he was leading her into the water wearing nothing but his boxers, his eyes wide with excitement. Playfully they splashed water at one another, wandering further and further into the lake until they were only just able to stand. As they stood laughing together, Jon pulled Anna towards him so she was pressed against his chest as he stared deep into her eyes smiling. Under the water she could feel his hands race across her body only pausing at the ties of her bikini bottoms. She felt the elastic of the ties increase tension as he began to softly kiss her neck causiing her to gently moan as she crumbled into his arms. "So you like that do you? Have you ever done it in a lake before?" Anna shook her head weakly. "No. I've never had sex before.. by choice at least." Jon paused looking down into her eyes. "By choice?" Anna paused a moment as she stared into his eyes. "Cole and Jesse... my step brothers. Most nights would creep into my room, at least while my mother was alive and Thomas remained at home. They'd force themselves on me one after another. I was six the first time it happened." Jon's face began to turn red with rage. "And no one stopped them!?" Anna slowly shook her head. "They would threaten me of all the things they'd do to me if I ever told anyone and to be honest I was convinced no one would ever believe me. If nothing else they know how to spin a twisted tail of lies to make us appear the perfect family to the outside world. You are the first person I've told." They remained silent as he held her in his arms before he began to pull her back towards the shore. "Come on! You aren't staying here to drive them home and have anything else be inflicted on you. I'm done for the day so we'll go get your stuff and head back to meet the guys I ride with tonight." Anna nodded in agreement as she stretched up kissing Jon on the cheek. As she dried herself the best she could with the picnic blanket, Jon didn't seem to mind as he pulled off his boxers, roughly throwing on his jeans and t-shirt before he stood watching Anna amused at how thorough she was as she slowly removed her soaked bikini and turned to face him as she reached for her blouse and skirt. Jon took great pleasure as he took in the entire vision. 


	4. Chapter 4

Once organised the began to make their way back through the trees towards the cars as Jon unlocked the boot and threw in the picnic basket and

their soaked clothing.

"Where's your car parked at? We'll just leave the keys in it."

Using his height to her advantage Anna pointed out her stepfather's car three rows back as Jon sprinted off in the direction, following Anna's

hand signals until he reached the correct car. Anxiously Anna watched as Jon unlocked the car, partially winding down the window before locking

the car again and throwing the keys onto the seat before sprinting back to his car. As they sat in the car Anna's phone rang. She'd completely

missed Cole heading towards the car. Signalling to Jon to remain silent she slowly answered.

"Why the fuck aren't you at the car!? You aren't here to enjoy yourself. We are!"

Anna could see Jon tense up as he overheard her step brother's rant.

"I left the car so you could get in if you need anything, I'm just sitting by the lake reading where its quiet until its close to finishing

then I'll meet you back at the car."

Cole grunted in disapproval.

"Just wait till I get my hands on you bitch! You're going to be sorry! I'm keeping the keys on me so you won't get back in it until hometime."

Anna paused, desperately trying to sound as sincere as possible.

" I know. I am sorry. If it rains I'll suffer."

After a few muttered curse words, Cole was gone. Growling in rage at Anna's treatment, Jon sharply spun the car towards the direction of the road

and began the long journey towards Anna's freedom. The drive seemed to go a lot quicker this time round. Jon remained silent only piping up on

occasion to ask Anna a question which allowed her to enjoy taking in the passing scenary for once, something she was never able to experience

playing chauffeur to her evil stepfamily. As she enjoyed watching the world go by she felt his eyes bore into the back of her head and turned her

attention back to her mysterious driver. Noticing that she was now watching him, Jon gave a low chuckle before turning his attention back to the

road, Anna however continued to watch him closely.

"What? Am I that irresistable you cant stop staring at me?"

Jon jibed as Anna gave a quiet giggle as she felt her cheeks begin to burn as though on fire.

"Hey! You were staring at me first!"

"Says who?"

"Me, I saw you. Why?"

Jon shuffled in his seat a moment before finally breaking the silence that had consumed them.

" I can't believe you've put up with all you have for so long. A young, lets say beautiful girl like you could have a dozen guys chasing her,

you could have easily persuaded one to help you get out... run away together or something..."

Now it was Anna's turn to shift awkwardly in her seat as she remembered an old friend long since burried in her memories.

"There was a guy once, Jake. We'd known each other from being infants and as we grew older we grew closer. He was the only person I could confide

in about what hell I was put through on a daily basis.. well not all of it, just the attacks.. never the rape. He was close friends with all of my

brothers which allowed us to meet in secret, Cole and Jesse feared him and Thomas remained oblivious to everything around him. We planned it all..

he was older than me and soon as he turned 18 we'd sneak out in the middle of the night, just keeep on driving and eventually settle somewhere..

somewhere safe where I could finish school then eventually marry and start a family together. It was nothing but a dream though...

Jon had stopped the car and was watching Anna carefully, waiting for her story to continue.

"So what happened?"

Anna took a deep breath, preparing to finish her story.

"..well eventually Cole and Jesse found out. They followed us one night, we were parked by the lake making some last minute preparations to leave

the following night. They dragged me from the truck screaming, locking me in the back of their car to watch what they did next unable to do a thing

to stop them. While i watched they dragged Jake from the car and beat him senseless before dumping him and his truck in the lake... They dragged

the river but they never found Jake's body. After that I just gave up trying to run away. Either way I had lost everything I had ever cared about."

The silence in the car was unbearable. After what seemed like an eternity, Jon finally spoke.

"We need to get you back there as fast as possible so we can be well clear by the time they get back. If I come in to contact with them I may very

well kill them."

On that note the engine roared to life and they raced on towards their destination.


	5. Chapter 5

After another few hours driving they finally reached Anna's family home. As Jon stood propped against his car Anna paced the porch in search on the

spare key that Jesse liked moving about to stop her from entering or leaving the house without one of them present. It only took minutes for her to

find it now and they she instantly raced to her bedroom with Jon following at her heels. Once in her room she paused.

"Before anything I should probably change...or at least put on some underwear"

Jon released a grin as he licked his lips hoping for another show similar to the riverside as he began cramming the contents of her wardrobe into an

old rucksack which lay hid at the bottom of wardrobe.

"Just stay the way you are, I dont mind."

Anna gave him a sly look as she began to rake through her underwear draw and pulled out a black lace bra and its matching thong before throwing the

rest of the drawers contents into a carrier bag and dumping it at the top of the stairs. As she began to unbutton her blouse to correct her current

clothing dilemma Jon paused his packing to watch a moment before placing himself on the edge of the bed, right infront of Anna.

"Here, let me."

He swatted her hands away as he finished unbuttoning her blouse and pulling it from her body to reveal her bare chest before moving to the buttons

on her skirt and pulling it to her ankles. As Anna reached for her underwear he held her wrists gently until she dropped them, allowing him to get

a clear picture of her perfect body. He watched as her body gently shook, obviously nervous from her previous experiences with men.

"Lie on the bed beside me, don't worry we still have time. I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Eager to please her rescuer, Anna complied with his wish and lay the full width of the bed next to where Jon sat, her body still trembling. The

sensation of his fingertips running delicately across her body was something she'd never experienced before and she liked it. Realising this,

Jon altered his position on the bed beside her and as he continued to stroke her body with his fingertips his mouth latched on to her breast sending

her into overdrive. Her body began to shake more and more as he pulled her closer to the edge of orgasm as she moaned loudly while he alternated

between soft bited, suckling and lightly flicking her nipple with his tongue as his fingers stopped tracing her body and began to delicately massage

her clit before gently sliding one long finger inside her.

"See what fun and pleasure you experience have when you aren't forced into anything."

Anna released a loud moan of agreement as she screamed louder as Jon moved his attention from her breasts, sliding down to the floor and placing his

head between her legs and suckling at her clit making her thrash about in pleasure. The sound of Jon's phone ringing paused their activities. It was

one of the other guys from the wrestling company. Anna could hear him clearly despite the distance between Jon's head and her own.

"Dude...the show just finished...i suggest you guys hurry up and get her out of that house, just incase they get any locals to come stop her leaving

once they realise she isn't here."

Jon said his thanks before hanging up and jumping bak to his feet and helping Anna back to a standing position. As she reached for her clothes he

stopped her

"Right we need to get you packed and sorted asap, get dressed last though, its getting me off knowing i can just stick myself inside you and make you

scream."

They continued packing her belongings as quickly as possible until it was only the animals belongings to pack and the animals themselves when Jon

threw the underwear shed had set aside in a bad and quickly sealed it.

"Don't wear that and I can give you something more to scream about while we're driving back - you could stay entirely like that and give me a good

view the whole way back?"

Although it was clear Jon's suggestion was in jest, Anna picked up her blouse - she'd actually bought it as a dress however she'd never dared wear it

like that for fear of backlash from her brothers. Buttoning it up she turned back to Jon.

"Compromise, how about this?"

He studied her a moment before beginning to unpop the top and bottom three buttons.

"Easy acess plus it makes it look so much hotter. Now you go round up the animals while i start packing all of this into the car."

Anna nodded as she threw her skirt into the last remaining bag and sealed it before grabbing starting to pack all of her pets bedding and toys which

were safeguarded in her room. That too, was their sanctuary. As if knowing they were being saved, they walked freely into their carry cases, allowing Anna

to lock them in ready from transport. As Jon transferred finished transferring everything her and her pets needed to start fresh to his car, she stood

in the hallway looking around before closing the door behind her self for the very last time ready to start a new chapter of her life away from the

constant abuse she'd faced so far in her life. As they drove away and the house began to disappear from sight, Anna felt the weight of all those years

lift from her shoulders. She was finally free.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late before they had made it back to meet the others who had found themselves in the local pub and were drunken messes already as they piled into the

back of Jon's car to continue their trip home. Thankfully it was only an hour to his place from the pub and they all stayed to help unpack all of her belongings

into Jon's spare room. Friendly banter progressed as they worked had the guys began to jibe Jon that they'd be a couple before too long and Anna was shocked by

his "you know I'm not a one woman kinda guy" response considering how much of a gentleman he'd been. Once finished Jon loaded them all into his car again to drop

to take them all home and Anna thought it a good opportunity to get herself cleaned up with a shower before bed. As she stood under the shower the burning water

beating down on her body she couldn't help but feel uneasy, as though everything which had happened this last day wasn't real and she'd soon wake up to the

cruelty in which she'd been raised. Wrapping the towel around herself she headed back to her new room to discover Jon had already returned and was sat on the sofa

downing a bottle of ale as he watched tv. Silently she sat down beside him, clinging to the towel to keep it together as he pulled her towards him to cuddle into

his side.

"I think to make you feel a little safer, changing your name may be a good idea. That way they can never trace you. I'll take you to do it tomorrow if you want"

Anna nodded. She'd debated about that too. Jon wouldn't always be around to look after her and she didn't want to be looking over her shoulder for the rest of her

life. She relaxed as she lay her head against his shoulder and began to feel herself drift to sleep. Jolting herself awake she made a move to get up but Jon

stopped her. Swooping her into his arms while she clinged to the towel, he carried her to her room and gently lay her on her bed. sitting down close to her,

he prised her hands from the towel and gently tugged it from underneath her as he began to softly stroke her body making her body flinch with pleasure until

she regained control and grabbed his hand to and firmly held it to the bed.

"Why are you doing this? Please dont make me fall for you when I know there's no possibility of it happening"

Jon sighed.

"I'm doing it because you like it and god you're fucking hot.. I want you so much right now its painful but if you don't want me to I'll not. You're right.

It won't be good for our friendship."

Slowly he got to his feet, only pausing to kiss her forehead before closing the door behind him and heading to his own room next dooor to Anna's leaving her alone.

She lay for hours tossing and turning trying to sleep with no such luck. Her first night in a new life and a new bed, she just wanted comfort and she'd sent that

comfort into another room. She wasn't used to being left alone all several minutes arguing with herself she got to her feet and headed to the bedroom

door without bothering to throw on a nightie. The flat was in complete darkness but the light and sound from a tv could be heard under Jon's door, he was still

awake. Taking a deep breath Anna turned the handle and pushed the door open and stood in the enterance of the dimly lit room as Jon lay on the bed adjusting

himself in only his boxers. A smile spread across his face as his stare never moved from Anna's body.

"I... I can't sleep. Everything's strange, I just cant settle. I can't relax."

As though no other word was needed Jon rose from his bed and stood before Anna, never taking his gaze off her. The silent staring only lasted a split second as he

grabbed her thighs and lifted her into his arms, kicking the bedroom door shut as he carried her back to his bed as they lustfully kissed one another. She felt

herself sink into his matress as Jon remained on top of her, his lips latched onto her breasts, alternatively suckling and squeezing each one making her moan louder

and louder with each one until yet again his head was between her legs. This time it was different. This time it was slow and gentle. She felt his every flick and

suckle as she screamed with pleasure.

"I... Need.. You!"

Pausing with a smirk on his face as though that was what he was waiting for, he sat back on the bed as he lifted her onto his lap.

"Well you know what to do...ride me...take what you want.."

Before he'd finished speaking she began to thrust in all directions while sitting on his pulsing manhood as he began to growl with pleasure and burried his

head between her breasts squeezing them tightly in his palms as her screams became louder and louder until they were almost deafening as they climaxed

together and she flopped down on to the bed in his arms panting.

"Wow! You're good.. I wasn't expecting that!"

Jon seemed surprised she'd embraced her desires so soon as Anna lay blushing beside him at his compliment.

" For so long I've wanted to do it and because I wanted to.. now I finally have, I was making up for lost time."

Jon laughed as he moved he altered his position to be cuddled into her back and rested his head in her hair and swiftly fell to sleep. Anna lay listening to

his breathing until she too began to feel tired and let sleep set in now she was safe in Jon's arms.


End file.
